roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Kasumi
Personality Kasumi is a calm person for a short amount of time until someone ticks her off. She's mainly a hot head and quickly challenges people to a fight. For her to be raised by her brothers mainly she rarely acts like a soft personality girl. If someone tries to touch her touch her hair she’ll immediately get angry and burn them. Backstory Before Kasumi was born, she already had a big family of nothing but 7 step and blood related big brothers. How they lived was through the mother's fortune her grandparents left for her. They got a big house and to keep the money going they decided to be heroes. They retired by the time the five eldest brothers became pro a hero and helped out. The family tree of quirks mainly held of being a Nekomata. the main element that ran through the family was fire and everyone had their own color of fire. when Kasumi was born as the 8th child a party rejoiced and at the age of 5 the whole family found her to be covered in blue flames. Once found out the father wanted her to develop her abilities as soon as possible. At the age of 6 Kasumi made her colored fire of blue and black. Through the years she was forced to be home schooled until sure enough Kasumi could control her quirk. Her two oldest brothers noticed her loneliness and brought her to many different areas out of the house so she knows how fun life can be. Years later Kasumi endures training with her quirk. Of course there's also education but she wasn't too smart she was decent. Other than that her life seems pretty quiet. At the age of 7 and through the rest of her life her family has always been busy so that's why she takes comfort in her collection of stuffed animals. Childish, she knew but they helped in a way. Other than that her life is pretty normal as there are some pets her and her brothers bring in. Kasumi has a pet albino tiger named Akayuki Resources The big house belongs to the family so she still lives with them. Her albino tiger lives with her also in the house. A cloth Cheshire cat smile mask she has around her neck since Kei gave it to her as a present. Equipment/Weaponry A flame resistant blue kimono with black thigh high stockings and a one piece cloth under her kimono. Specializations Hand to hand combat. Quirk Fire Fur Her fire is basically like any other but since she is half way of mastering the full heat of blue fire, she is capable of controlling the hottest of flames. She is covered in this fire looking fur that naturally burns at a low heat, giving off a warm glow. When someone is friendly to her or she becomes happy, the flames change color and turn to actual fur, soft and warm to the touch. She is naturally strong in a physical way since she was trained at a young age plus she needed to get by on her own in a family full of rowdy brothers. When angered, her flames become more intense, and she is able to use flame based attacks up close. Downside, she has to be upset or angry to use her proper flames. the flames being close range they only reach of a circumference of 3 to 4 meters around her. As a long range attack she could grab a hand full of fire from her fiery hair and throw it like a baseball and down side each time she does this an inch of fire is gone. Her form is just the flames around her arms/hands with her nails turn black, along her feet/ legs are the same with her fire making cat ears, twin tails and hair. her quirk helps her burn a lot of calories so she eats a lot and stay slim. Kasumi could focus her fire in certain areas of her body to intensify the flames for battle but what she doesn't use in battle her flames become noticeably dim. She knows she can't always rely on long range since there are limits so she goes into close combat which will last her longer. With taken upon her costume of fire resistant fabric her flames would make the ears along with two swaying tiger tails. Her hair is the same way as it burns like flames. She is also working on a few other minor abilities but that takes too much out of her and plus she'll get knocked out. Her down side to it all is that she needs sight and somewhat hearing. She doesn't depend much on her other senses. If she loses her sight she gets scared and her flames start to dim. When she is at her limit her flames start to dim down within her hair. Versatility Her quick is based in mainly combat versatility. There is a bit of defense mechanism to when people try to touch her and her fire ignites upon instincts. Her lowest flame she makes when she is friendly with someone 25C, and her hottest flame is 850C when in battle and/or angry. Example When someone is friendly to her or she becomes happy, the flames change color and turn to actual fur, soft and warm to the touch. When angered, her flames become more intense, and she is able to use flame based attacks up close. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age 2nd Year Student Category:All Characters Category:Deceased